Boots and Brothers
by giacinta
Summary: From jeans to boots. The brothers get into trouble wherever they go.


Thanks to everyone who has read , favoured and reviewed my stories. :)

I am on a clothes "fetish" at the moment it seems, so...! :)

X

Boots and Brothers.

* * *

X

She lifted her head as they entered the store, the shorter of the two engaged in what seemed to be a serious discussion with the taller, who was studying him with an expression that one might reserve for the most asinine and obtuse of people.

As they came closer she started to make out their conversation and she realised that it was anything but important.

X

"Why did you have to drag me in here Sammy? You could have got them for me. You know my size, Dude," the leather-jacketed one was moaning.

"Dean, remember what happened the last time I did that. We were half-way to Dakota before you would admit that they were far too narrow for your flat feet." the other stated calmly, obviously used to handling similar situations.

"My feet are perfect, Sam! Just like the rest of me, including the parts that can't be seen!"

She saw the taller shaking his head in frustration as he insisted. "You have to try them on Dean, and that's it! We haven't got the money to throw away on stuff that doesn't fit."

X

"Well, I dropped them off at a Salvation Army shop, didn't I? Some poor sod is sporting a new pair of boots right now."

X

"Dean your show of Charity and love for your fellow man is commendable, but you are really pissing me off! Either shut up and get on with the boot trying and buying, otherwise I'm walking out of here and leaving you to it. Do what you want; just don't show up with another pair of dud boots," he finished off, arms waving to accentuate his exasperation.

X

At the miffed expression on the taller's face as he turned to exit the store, the shorter threw up his hands in defeat.

"All right Sammy, you win. Come on; let's get this penance over with."

"Sammy" turned back, his expression smug, gratified by his victory; most probably the latest of a long line of them going by the expert way he had out-manoeuvred "Dean"

X

She had thought for a second that they might be a couple but the on-going bickering had "brothers" written all over it. Now that "Dean" had embraced his decision, he strode confidently past her towards the shoe department; "Sam" following at a slower pace; that was when she noticed IT hanging round his neck.

She could hardly believe her eyes. They had been searching unsuccessfully for centuries and here it was passing right in front of her.

Visions of the rewards the Master would shower on her for having been the one to find it made her blood race with excitement. But how did the human manage to wear it on his chest without it harming him? She studied him with heightened attention. He seemed a normal young man, handsome but normal.

As she stared, mesmerised by her find, she failed to notice "Sam's" curious eyes observing her in turn. She would have been more careful if she had known just who the two brothers were.

Sam's expert little brother radar had already catalogued her as a threat to "Dean" just by the way she had been assessing his brother. In fact with two long strides he reached his side.

X

"Dean, we've got to get out of here, right now," I heard him murmur.

Dean looked round at him in utter surprise, as he had already removed one of his boots, ready to slip on the new ones he had picked out.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he hissed annoyed, as Sam tugged on his arm..

"You manoeuvred me into trying the damn things on, now you want to drag me out without letting me do it."

Is it your time of the month or something Samantha?" Dean exclaimed, royally pissed.

X

"You're in danger Dean, I don't know how or why but I feel it," Sam affirmed earnestly.

X

Dean stared into his brother's eyes and what he saw must have convinced him as he picked up his boot and let himself get manhandled out the door by his gigantic brother.

Sam was right to fear for him, but this was not the place to act. Now that I had found the Key and its possessor, there was nowhere for "Dean" to run and no way that his brother could keep him safe.

The Key would return to the Master and the boy would be the means of opening the Door.

She watched as Sam pushed his brother into the car and drove off as if all Creation was on their tail, and maybe it was!

She palmed her cell and dialled a number. "It is found, "was all she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
